crosshatchfandomcom-20200215-history
Classes
Introduction There are many ways that a person works in this new world, and while there are still many of the same jobs and employment (i.e. farmers, lawyers, doctors, engineers, etc.) there are some new ways for a person to make a living. There are currently 6 classes available to new players. #Soldier #Thaumaturgist #Commander #Outlaw #Peace Keeper #Investigator Each one has its own strengths and specific abilities that make it an important part of the group. Soldier Combat specilist come in various forms and styles. Anyone that deals directly with destroying their foes and dealing as much damage as possible is considered a Soldier. Lightning fast attacks and heavy combat roles are filled by soldiers, as well as direct combat support roles, like tactical direction and medical treatment. In a fight, a Soldier comes into their own, moving faster over terrain, quickly dropping potential threats, and closing the distance between themselves and their targets. There are many types of soldiers in the world, and many more styles of combat and while each has its own strengths and weaknesses, no army exists without Soldiers. Thaumaturgist Magic is a termpermental and dangerous power that few can truly master. Those that consider themselves Thaumaturgists have dedicated themselves to the path of Magic and Miracles. With the advent of Magic, people from all walks of life started using magic. Angels and Demons have their own kinds of Thaumaturgists as well. Regardless of their alliance, a Thaumaturgist is capable of a wide variety of abilities and powers based on which Path their life leads. Thaumaturgy is capable of the impossible, changing the percieved realities of those observing, killing with a wave of the hand, and healing with a simple touch. Commander Minions are necessary for any leader to achieve their goals. Leading from the front, a Commander will lead by example, issue commands, and inspire their troops. On the other hand, a Commander could be someone who issues an order from behind a desk, dealing with legal and financial foes more often than combat. There are Commanders in every faction, ranging from squad based leaders to generals and presidents who have whole nations under their control. Any Commander is a master of inspiration and inter-personal communication, but they are only as strong as the people they are leading. Outlaw Stealth is an incredibly useful method of evasion and attack. However, it does tend to paint an image of distrust and backstabbing around those sneaks. In fact, this is true of many Outlaws; there are those who use their skills for personal gain. They may be an exceptional thief or a transporter of people and goods. However, there are some Outlaws that are using their skills to better their organization, either through reconnaissance or acquisition of necessary goods. No outlaw is necessarily evil, nor are they violent as a rule, but there are many that consider themselves assassins and underminers of the common good. Peace Keeper Defense is often the best policy, especially when you don't know what you may be walking into or what may be charging you. Focusing on protecting what they need instead of taking it, a Peace Keeper is able to withstand or prevent destruction and devastation. Some focus on re-gaining what was lost, this may include people and objects or even ideals and philosophies. Others are more interested in bring justice to those who crossed a line or broke a law. A Peace Keeper may achieve ther goals in a variety of ways. Some are able to shrug off punishment that would destroy a lesser person, while others prevent the damage from ever happening. Investigator Knowledge is power and, in some circles, the only thing that matters. An Investigator's job is to uncover and control sources of information. This may come in the form of artifacts, truth, or resources. Some investigators focus on traveling around the Earth, breaking open ancient doors, and re-claiming ancient magical artifacts for the rest of the world. Others may deal with drawing the truth out of an individual, solving mysteries, and defeating criminal activity. Regeardless of what their goal is, an Investigator will use anything and anyone at their disposal to reach their desired outcome. Sometimes, a good contact is considered an Investigators most valuable tool. Paths Each class has access to several unique paths that determine how your character grows and where they are going in life. Just like in life, you are able to go down a different Path through re-aligning your focus and your mind.